


If at first you don’t succeed, try try again?

by imaginary_dragonling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Dating, Getting Together, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_dragonling/pseuds/imaginary_dragonling
Summary: Harry's done with dating in the Wizarding world. Tired of just being a name and face, he takes a turn at some more unconventional (read Muggle) means. After all, what's the worst that could happen?





	If at first you don’t succeed, try try again?

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd just throw this up here in view of tumblr-mageddon happening. I did this on a whim and it has been lightly edited. The original tumblr post is [here](https://imaginarydragonling.tumblr.com/post/165804156449/eclipsemidnight-indiebluecrown).
> 
> Credits to [Synonym4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonym4life/pseuds/synonym4life) for the original idea and to [eclipsemidnight](https://eclipsemidnight.tumblr.com/post/162527458630/indiebluecrown-synonym-for-life) for the addition.
> 
> I thought about writing four of these originally (and I still might depending on how I feel and the reception on this) but if I don't, I hope you enjoy this!

Harry uses [insert muggle dating site] for the first time. He’s never done this before, but as he's found out the hard way, fame doesn't helped much in relationships. He's curious to see what anonymity would bring.

He dutifully fills out the questionnaire and makes it through the physical appearance description section. They don’t ask about any unusual markings or  _scars_. Thank Merlin.

 _This is it_ , he thinks.  _This is the app for me._

Harry pauses at the end of the application form. There’s a space there for people to insert a personal note.

 _Always write something there mate_ , Ron had told him, emphatic nod of the head and all that.  _It shows character. Shows a lil bit of you without giving it all away. And you can tell who’s really reading when they respond_.

So, hands hovering over the keyboard, Harry begins to type:  _I’ve had some pretty bad things happen to me in the past that have left some ~~scars~~  marks. If you meet me, do you think you can look past them and see me for me?_

There. Submitted. Done. All he has to do now is wait.

Responses trickle in. There’s the  _Hi there’s!_  and the  _Hello, I’d love to meet you’s!_  But no one mentions a response to his question directly. The closest he gets is an  _I’m sorry you’ve been through stuff. Let’s meet up?_  which Harry dithers over, because it sounds like the person isn’t willing to fully honour his request just yet.

Then he sees it. 

_I understand how you feel. I have marks too but they don’t define me. Don’t mention mine and I won’t mention yours._

Harry clicks the 'Accept Invitation To Connect' button without a second thought.

They agree to meet at a coffee shop on a Friday. It’s a small out-of-the-way place with dim lighting and grungy tables, a little bit out of the way of the city and very much in a Muggle Area.  _At least I won’t run into anyone I know here._  Harry pats the front of his hair down, trying (and failing) to get it to lie flat down over his scar.

It’s summer and it’s stuffy in the cafe. Harry thinks that maybe a table outside might be better. More exit options. He’s carrying his cup of mediocre coffee and trying not to jostle anyone through the single narrow doorway when the inevitable happens.

“Oh, excuse me!” Harry looks anxiously up at the man he bumped into, mortified when he sees the brown spots blossoming on the man’s pristine white and expensive looking long sleeves.

“Watch where you’re going you…”

The insult trails off and both men stare as they recognize each other.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” There is less vitriol and more surprise in his old enemy’s tone.

“I’m meeting someone,” Harry says dumbly, unable to think of anything apart from the truth in that moment. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

Because it’s odd. This is the last place Harry would expect to meet anyone from the wizarding world. And Draco Malfoy is at the bottom of that list.

“I’m uhh… I’m meeting someone too.”

And Harry can only stare: at the slicked back hair and pale complexion; at how Malfoy’s eyes glance about the room, shifting from the left side of Harry’s head to his right yet somehow missing his eyes. Malfoy is tugging on his sleeves, coffee stains on full display but seemingly forgotten as he rubs at his forearm where his dark mark…Oh.

It clicks at the same time for Malfoy, if the way his body freezes is anything to go by. Their eyes finally meet and Harry sees the realization swiftly followed by horror he feels mirrored in Malfoy’s grey eyes.

Before Harry can say anything, Malfoy turns and marches straight out of the cafe. Harry stands there staring at the spot where Malfoy had been. After what feels like hours, another customer behind him politely asks him to move and to stop hogging the walkway. It’s enough to bring him out of his shock and Harry quickly exits the coffee shop, dumping his cup of lukewarm coffee into the nearest bin outside and pulling out his phone.

He promptly deletes the dating app and promises himself, never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, questions, short comments, long comments, discussions with other readers are always welcome and invited on my fics! I love chatting with readers and saying hi! You can also leave an anonymous comment on this fic by logging out of ao3.


End file.
